My Kind of Rain
by AprilKisses
Summary: [oneshot][onesided kimundo] he was soaked to the skin now too, and drops of water fell from his hair.


Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any related characters. I also do not own "She's My Kind of Rain" by Tim McGraw.

* * *

Raimundo stared out the window at the rain falling softly on the ground. The dark clouds loomed overhead- teasing the Dragon of the Wind.

'Hah hah. You can't make us leave.' They taunted merrily.

Shooting a glare at them he continued staring lazily out the window. Everything and everyone with at least half a brain had headed inside to escape the storm. Raimundo even suspected the water-loving creatures were getting sick of the downpour.

"I hate the rain," he pouted. "There's nothing to do." He scanned around his room for something to entertain him when his eyes fell across a picture that had been taken on his birthday- he had his arm slung around Kimiko's waist as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"A friendly kiss," he muttered to no one in general. True- he harbored a crush on the Dragon of Fire, but it wasn't news to him that she didn't think of him any more then what she thought about Omi and Clay. Heaving a sigh, he turned on his mp3 player as a slow ballad started playing. His eyes wondered back outside where a figure now stood getting drenched. Upon closer inspection, Raimundo realized that it was none other then Kimiko.

_She's my kind of rain  
__Like love in a drunken sky  
__She's confetti falling down all night_

'How ironic,' he thought to himself. He ran over to the front door and stood in the doorway watching her. Kimiko closed her eyes and held her face out to the rain. Opening her mouth, she caught a few droplets on her tongue.

_She sits quietly there  
__Like water in a jar  
__Says "Baby why you trembling like you are?"_

A smile ran across his face as he looked at her. Her hair- chestnut brown at the moment- was plastered to her face, and her normally pale cheeks had a rosy hue to them. A sky blue sundress flowed over her long, slender legs- it was the end of spring after all.

_So I wait, and I try  
__I confess like a child_

A matching blue ribbon fell gently out of her hair and onto the wet ground below. Her back was turned, and her eyes closed, so Raimundo took the opportunity to run out and pick it up. Being tapped on the shoulder, she turned around in surprise to see a grinning Raimundo holding her ribbon. He was soaked to the skin now too, and drops of water fell from his hair.

"You dropped this."

_She's my kind of rain  
__Like love form a drunken sky  
__Confetti falling down all night  
__She's my kind of rain_

She smiled back at him as she took the ribbon from his outstretched palm and tied it back in her hair. Then she took his hand and led him into a haphazard dance to the song playing in her head.

_She's the sunset's shadow  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night_

She didn't know, he realized. She didn't know that she was killing him- slowly ripping out his heart. His mask of smiles, his jokes, his teasing, was all a cover. He couldn't take it anymore.

_She's my lost companion  
__She's my dreaming tree  
__Together in this brief eternity_

He pulled away from her embrace with his head hanging. Tears gently flowed down his face, but they were hidden among the drops of rain.

_Summer days, winter snow  
__She's all things to behold_

"Rai? What's wrong?"

_She's my kind of rain  
__Like love from a drunken sky  
__Confetti falling down all night  
__She's my kind of rain_

"Nothing. It's nothing," he mumbled, turning away. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she turned his back to her. Worry was written in her crystal blue eyes.

"Please tell me."

_So I wait, and I try  
__I confess all my crimes_

"You wouldn't understand."

_She's my kind of rain  
__Like love from a drunken sky_

He turned and ran as fast as he could to the woods. Taking shelter in a tree, he buried his head in his hands.

_Confetti falling down all night  
__She's my kind of rain_

He watched her shoulders fall before heading back inside. The rain continued to fall on Raimundo's head, fitting for his mood. He could see Kimiko's light turn on and imagined her flipping on her laptop and telling the entire story to her friends back in Japan. No, telling her _boyfriend_ back in Japan. What was his name again? Koshi? Raimundo still remembered that day she announced her love interest to the rest of the warriors.

_She's my kind of rain  
__Like love from a drunken sky  
__Confetti falling down all night  
__She's my kind of rain_

'She wouldn't understand,' he told himself. She was too much in love with that Japanese twit to notice his feelings.

"Too blind to see what's right under you nose, eh Kimiko?" he muttered. He climbed out of the tree and headed back to the temple.

"I love you," he whispered before running to his room.

_She's my kind of rain

* * *

_

AN: So how was it? My first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic ever and it's a Kimundo pairing. How typical. Please review!


End file.
